In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional template comprises circular holes with different diameters. One of the problems with the prior art is that is it difficult to draw concentric circles with the same central point, since the circular holes of the conventional template lack a common central point. Other problems are that it contains few circles due to its limited surface area, and inconvenient operations.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the template comprises several circular plates, and arranged in a flat plane, which needs less material and cost for manufacturing. It is also less in weight and volume. But, every circular plates are separated from each other without firm connection amongst them, thus, said one or more of circular plates is easy to lose after using, and also not easy to be solid and staying separated without cross when drawing lines, circles and curves with common central spot, which cause inconvenience of stocking and using.